


The Morning After

by Meowmixmeow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: A hint of smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmixmeow/pseuds/Meowmixmeow
Summary: Molly wakes up to Sherlock in her bed the morning after they had a fight





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, i'm still working on the second chapter to my Christmas fic. Should be up in the next couple of days.  
> This new fic just came to me so i had to get it out of my head. 4 hours later! LOL it is now past 4am in NZ so ill post this and get to bed,  
> as usual please no comments about spelling and grammar! i try to correct where i can but im not too hung up on it.
> 
> enjoy!

Molly began to wake up after the best nights sleep she had ever had. Her whole body felt tingly and warm, as if someone had their arms wrapped around her. Molly lay in the cloud of Delicious warmth still half asleep, telling herself that it was the weekend therefore she had no real reason to get out of bed. She turned and rolled over to get more comfortable when she fully woke up with a jolt!  
She was face to face with a sleeping Sherlock Holmes! As it turns out, someone actually did have their arms around her and that person had been Sherlock Holmes. It took Molly a few moments to register that Sherlock Holmes was in her bed. Naked, and in her bed. Molly looked down and realized that she was also naked as well and then the memory of the night before came running back to her. She had slept with Sherlock.

 

Molly quietly got out of bed to avoid waking the sleeping consulting detective. She threw on her robe and tiptoed out of her bedroom to her bathroom, where she began to pace. "omg omg omg, i had sex with Sherlock, omg Sherlock had sex with me, omg Sherlock and i had sex" she muttered to herself as her mind raced a thousand miles per minute. She had many questions, what did this mean for them, were they together or was this just a lapse in Sherlock judgement? was he back on drugs and she hadn't noticed? What if he woke up and realized it was a mistake and stormed out and that was the end of the friendship. She would be heart broken. She wouldn't be able to live with herself, she would have to move city, countries, change jobs to get away from him. How would she explain this to john, Mary and everyone else. what if she got pregnant and Sherlock wanted nothing to do with her or the baby? Molly took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The women staring back at her was glowing, with twinkling wide eyes, swollen lips from all the kissing and her long loose sex hair. Molly giggled to herself, she had to admit, the sex had been really good. Molly began to clean herself up with a warm wet towel as she thought back to the events that had unfolded that led to her and Sherlock becoming intimate.

 

 

***************The day before**********

 

Earlier on day, John had asked for Molly to take Rosie to her pediatrician to check up on a nasty ear infection the little girl had suffered the week earlier. John had a full day working at the practice and Molly had been more then happy to help out however she wasn't so sure why Sherlock felt to attend as well. Sherlock had simply brushed molly off, saying that he was rosies godfather. Molly didn't argue with that logic but she knew the truth. When John wasn't around, Sherlock would get bored which usually lead to havoc if john wasn't around to reason with him. Sherlock and Molly would take Rosie to the doctors and come back to baker street to meet John.

When Rosies name was called by the nurse to be taken into the doctors office, Molly had been shocked to see that Doctor Adam Michaels was the pediatrician who was filling in for Rosies usual doctor. Molly and Adam ran in the same circles and got on well, they had even had drinks and dinner together with a group of over medical professionals. Molly found Adams positivitiy infectious, no wonder he was so good with kids, and Adam laughed at her jokes. Molly didn't deny that she found him very attractive and enjoyed the harmless flirting however she had been aware that he had only recently gotten out of a relationship therefore she hadn't asked him out.  
Adam seemed to be very happy to see molly as she walked into the office with rosie in her arms followed by Sherlock.  
"Adam, HI" molly said with a big smile.  
"well doctor molly Hooper, what a lovely happy coincidences" Adam said with a grin  
Molly giggled and was about to response when Sherlock said " there is no such thing as coincidences, the universe is rarely so lazy" Molly had almost forgotten that Sherlock was in the room and began introductions."Oh Adam this is Sherlock Holmes, he is Rosies Godfather, we are looking after her today while her father is at work. Sherlock, this is Adam, we know each other through a few friends from work" Adam smiled friendly and said with a laugh, "ah yes, Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective in the funny hat" Molly looked at Sherlock, who didn't say anything, and stood there with with his hands behind his back and simply stared the pediatrician down. Molly knew Sherlock was deducing Adam the whole time.Adam didn't seemed to notice and turned his attention to his patient.  
Adam spent the rest of the appointment doing various tests on Rosie to make sure she had recovered from her ear infection. He really was great with kids, and made the almost two year old giggle with delight, which made molly giggle was well. In between test, Adam would make small talk with Molly about their mutual friends and they would giggle on the latest gossip. Sherlock stayed quiet and scowled the whole time.  
While Adam was making a smile funny face to get Rosie to stick her tongue out to check her tonsils, molly looked at Sherlock who rolled his eyes.  
After all tests were done, Adam declared that Rosie was in the clear and gave the little girl a lollipop. Adam then turned to molly and cheekily stuck a lollipop behind her air and turned to Sherlock and said in a humorous voice "and would the world famous detective in the funny hat, like a lollipop for being a good boy and staying quiet during the whole appointment" Molly cringed, Although Adam had said it good naturally she knew things were going to get bad. oh god, oh god, thought molly, this was going to be uncomfortable and as if on queue, Sherlock striked. 

"No thank you, i decline your ridiculous offer of a lollipop as i'm sure you, being the "medical professional" you are, can deduce, i am in fact a grown man. To be honest Mr michaels, everything i had witnessed during this appointment has been completely unprofessional and proved your incompetence. The last 20 minutes all i have seen you do is make stupid faces and noises in a sad attempt to flirt with my pathologist and then on top of that you have the nerve to offer a cheap lollipop. Quite frankly I'm offended. I would expect to be paid money for what i have witnessed here today. a lollipop, i mean really!"

Molly felt her face reddened. "Sherlock" she said in a weak voice in a losing effort to silence him but it was no use, Sherlock was on a roll and continued his deductions " Mr michaels, might i suggest you change your current career path, perhaps the role of a crown would be better suited for you, since you like to show off with stupid faces and sounds. To think that Doctor Molly Hooper, has any romantic interest in you, is perhaps the most laughable thing to come out of today's appointment. 

Molly had now reached the level of being absolutely mortified and said "that enough Sherlock" and picked up Rosie and stormed out of the doctors office. Sherlock Followed behind as they hailed a taxi, molly angrily turned to Sherlock, "no a word, not one word until we get to baker street, do you hear" Sherlock nodded. The whole ride home was silent until they arrived at baker street and molly stormed up the stairs with Rosie in her arms. Sherlock quickly followed. John was waiting in his chair in the living room with Mrs Hudson. John picked took Rosie from molly "hey, i got off early, how did everything go" he said before sensing molly's anger, as Sherlock entered the room. "oh god whats he done now?" John said. Molly calmly turned to Mrs Hudson, "Mrs Hudson, would you be ever so kind and take rosie downstairs to your flat for some milk and cookies while i have a word with her father about the appalling behavior her godfather displayed at the doctors today. Mrs Hudson looked from molly to Sherlock and nodded as she took rosie from johns arms and left the room.

 

Once the door was shut, Molly let loose "how dare you Sherlock! how bloody dare you embarrass me like that! and at a child's doctors appointment of all places!" molly yelled angrily at Sherlock. John stood in between them and said "ok ok molly tell me whats happened" Sherlock piped up "oh John, nothing really, Rosie is fine by the way, but no thanks to the so called doctor that was covering for doctor Stephens, all this doctor did was act like a clown and try to flirt with Molly. Don't worry though,i put him in place and saved Molly the effort of having to date another unsuitable bachelor who i might add, has started a rather unhealthy habit involving hookers. Molly just being dramatic." This time Molly saw red and worked up to Sherlock and Slapped him. She then pulled the curls on his forehead down so that his face was in level with her face and she said " you act as if we are all lucky to be with you , like we are lucky to have you in our lives and i'm sick of it! you ruin everything! you can never just let me go on and be happy and live my life, i'm also at your beck and call. well i'm done! i'm done with you Sherlock Holmes! you have gone to far! you have embarrassed me for the last time! i don't want you anywhere near me! Molly then stormed out

Later that night, Sherlock had turned up to her flat to apologized. Molly was still very Heated but it seemed that her angry had aroused a passion her and it seem to turn him on. As if on queue, they both threw themselves into each-others arms and spent the rest of the night shagging until they feel asleep in the early hours of the morning.

Molly smiled at the memory of the day before. Molly decided that once Sherlock woke up what ever happens would happen. She brushed her hair and teeth and cleaned herself up a bit and tiptoed back into her bedroom and quietly climbed back into bed. She stayed sitting up in bed as she watched the man sleeping. He really was beautiful.

She must had been doing this for some time as Sherlock spoke while still keeping his eyes shut. "stop it, spot thinking, i can hear everything you are thinking" he then rolled onto his back and began to open his eyes. "and what am i thinking about, Sherlock?" she said carefully. The detective grinned and said "you are thinking about us, and what this means us going forward" Molly felt her heart beat loud and said in a weak voice "and?what do it mean for us" Sherlock turned his head to look at her and smirked "hmmmmm i rather like the sound of us. we are together, i should have realized what you meant to me all those years ago, but i was...stubborn, you would think after all this time, i would have realized it but it took me having a fit of jealously after seeing a man flirt with you yesterday to realize just how much i love you and need you in my life. I love you, Molly Hooper and hope you will have me, even after how badly i behaved" Molly smiled "of course i love you and i want to be with you" she then leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Sherlock grabbed molly and throw her over him so she was now straddling him. He smirked seductively and said "i love the idea of us being together, but i also love how it feels." molly giggled out loud in delight as he pulled of her robe of her shoulders while she positioned herself ready for him to enter her.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was bit abrupt but you get the message :P i regret nothing!!!!  
> hope you enjoyed :)  
> time for bed xox


End file.
